


Two Weeks

by polverine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: Lily tells James that she's pregnant.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Two Weeks

Lily had known for two weeks now. She’d waited for James to go out, got out her potion kit, and performed a test — it was probably more accurate than that home test the Muggles had just brought out. She’d known for two weeks, and still hadn’t told him. She wasn’t even going to bother checking at first, she’d written off her missed period to the stress of the war. But the feeling had been nagging at her. She wanted children with James, of course she did, but this was the worst time imaginable. She’d considered telling Marlene, she’d wanted more than anything to tell Marlene. To have the support of her best friend, to be able to beg her for help. But Marlene would have gone straight to James the second Lily had told her that she didn’t want to tell him just yet. Because, as much as Marley might love Lily, she was, ultimately, James’s. 

Lily had to tell him, it wasn’t fair to go on like this. She was _lying_ to him, maybe not directly, but it felt like lying. He wouldn’t leave her, she knew that like she knew her own name. He was a good man, the best even, and he was so in love with her. So why was it so hard to tell him…

She leant against the doorframe of the living room watching James. He sat on the sofa flipping through a photo album…she’d noticed that he’d started doing this a lot. She could hardly blame him, they were easier times. He messed up his hair and she couldn’t help but grin. He’d done it so often it seemed to just be habit now. 

Lily had to tell him…there was only so long she could leave it, eventually he would notice. She need to just rip the plaster off.

“You’re staring at me, Evans.” James murmured, not looking up. Evans…another old habit.

“How quick he forgets our wedding.” Lily said with an exaggerated sigh. She crossed the room and sat down beside him. He still hadn’t looked up, Lily felt suspicion growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Look at me.” She said softly, James shook his head slightly. Lily grabbed hold of his chin and turned his face to her. A dark bruise was blossoming across the left side of his face starting under his eye and travelling down his jaw. _How could he not tell her he was hurt?_

“Lily don’t overreact, I’m fine.” James said quickly, he held out his arms, and shook his legs. “See all in one piece.”

“Who did this?” She demanded, she wanted to know which Death Eater needed to pay.

“How do you know I didn’t come off of Sirius’s bike?” James asked, taking her hand from his chin and lacing their fingers together.

“ _Did you_ come off Sirius's bike?” She was sorely regretting going with him to buy that stupid thing. 

“Well no.” James admitted. “Look, it was Rhiannon Meyrick but I’m—”

“From school?”

“—fine. She got away, but I’ll get her next time.” James said.

“Not if I get her first.” Lily muttered and James grinned. “Listen, James, we need to talk about something.” The smile evaporated from his face.

“God, you want a divorce?” James asked, his voice full of panic. Lily rolled her eyes.

“No, fool.” She said. “I—” She seemed to be struggling to form the words. Just rip the plaster off. “I’m pregnant.” James was very still for a moment.

“Seriously?” He asked. At her nod his eyes became alive with excitement. “Lily.” He breathed, she thought she might have detected a trace of fear there, she couldn’t blame him, but he was doing an excellent job at hiding it. “When did you find out?” He asked and Lily bit her lip. She couldn’t lie to him. “Lily?”

“Two weeks ago.” She mumbled. James stared at her.

“Two weeks?” He asked. “You’ve known for two weeks and didn’t—” He got up and crossed to the window. 

“James, I’m sorry.” She said kneeling up on the sofa. “I just didn’t know how to…please don’t be angry.” He turned to face her and he didn’t look angry — well maybe a little bit angry — but mostly he just looked hurt. That was worse.

“You’re my wife. Did you think I was going to leave you?” He asked sharply.

“No. _Never._ ” She insisted. “I know that you’d never walk out on me.” 

“Do you think I’m going to be a bad father?” He challenged, the doubt that crept into his voice was heartbreaking. 

“James, no! I think you’re going to be a wonderful father.” 

“Then why—”

“I don’t know.” Lily admitted. “I was scared, I _am_ scared. The world is dark and cold and we’re fighting for our lives, I mean look at your face…I just didn’t want you to have someone else to worry about…I didn’t want you to worry about me more than you already do. If I told someone, it made it real.”

“Oh, Lily.” James said softly. He crossed back to her and took her hands. “It’s all going to be okay. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you…either of you.” Lily bristled at this, she could look after herself. She opened her mouth to tell him as much when he grinned and said “I know, you can look after yourself.” 

“You’re really happy about this?” She asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as she felt. 

“Yeah! Aren’t you?” He faltered slightly. “Not even a little bit?” Lily dropped her hand down to her stomach, not that there was any evidence that she was pregnant. She smiled. Yes, she was…for two weeks she’d been imagining their child…and, as scared as she was, she was also happy. She had no idea how to look after a baby, and certainly not in such dangerous times...yet this was going to be their baby, part her and part James...that was the thought that she needed to hold onto whenever the fear tried to consume her, that and that fact that she _had_ James; he wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't alone in this. “He’s going to grow up so loved, we’ll make sure he has an incredible life. And I can teach him how to play Quidditch, and you can teach him ballet…you can take him to watch Aston Villa, even though football is shit and he’ll hate it.” James said.

“It might be a girl.” Lily pointed out. “And football is so much better than Quidditch.” 

“I want a divorce.” James grinned.


End file.
